The Fight We've Been Waiting For
by MarbleWolf
Summary: This is how I imagined 13x23 to go. not exactly like this but this story sorta took off! *"That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet!”- Dean 5x04 The End
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL

Warning- Violence, Temporary Character death, and supernatural ending. Could be considered Destiel.

SPOILERS FOR 1323 (* indicates show dialogue and actions) THIS IS SORTA HOW I IMAGINED THE EPISODE TO GO.

Chapter One-

* "Really Sam? Hitching a ride? I mean, do you ever quit?" Lucifer sneered.

"Go to hell." Sam gasped as he struggled to his feet. Lucifer kicked him hard, sending him flying back.

"Been there, done that." Lucifer gripped Sam's throat, a sinister grin spread as he squeezed. And just as Sam's vision darkened, he could hear Jack.

"Let him go." Jack demanded. Lucifer's eyes lit with a fury as he tossed Sam back down and turned to Jack.

"And why should I listen to YOU?" Lucifer stalked towards the boy. Jack stepped back.

"Because I'm your son?" Jack's voice shook.

"Oh well… you had a chance with that." And Lucifer swung. His fist hitting Jack and sent him staggering back. He punched again and Jack collapsed to his knees, panting. Another swing had Jack laying on the floor. "As for kids… well I can make more of those."

Lucifer sent back a foot and kicked Jack in the ribs. The sound Jack made, jarring Sam to stand. Sam rushed at Lucifer and grabbed him, but the weakened man was an easy target for the devil. The archangel, punching Sam and tossing him back.

"Aww… daddy Sammy coming to the rescue." Lucifer sneered. Sam struggled to his feet once more, never giving in. "But your little Jackie. That sweet, loving boy that you've been hoping for… he's killed people. He's got lots of blood on his hands."

"I don't care." Sam demanded, he panted heavily. "He's family."

"Ha! What has family done for anybody, huh? My dad left me, my brothers tried to kill me, a lot… family? Blows. And I'm gonna prove it to you." Lucifer stood tall before them, his angry eyes darting to each victim.

"What? By killing Me? Go ahead." Sam growled.

"No I'm not gonna kill you. He is." Lucifer gestured to Jack, who's face was covered in blood. Lucifer pulled out the archangel blade, tossing onto the floor between them. Sam and Jack stared at each other, fear and confusion set in Jack's eyes at Sam's stony expression.

"I could, I probably should execute ya, but I really really could use my imagination…but I'm feeling generous today, so one of you is gonna walk out that door. And the other one will be laying dead, on the ground. You choose." Lucifer stated.

Sam and Jack panted and shook their heads. "No." Sam gasped.

"OR you can do that. Murder you both and all life in the universe. Remake the world in my image. Better than dad ever could. I'm thinkin' hmmmm, fire- breathing dragons, sassy- talking robots, and give humans another chance if they know their place. And worship me. Cause I've earned it." Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes some. Lucifer was just a whiny brat. "But hey, it could probably take a few days to unravel the universe. Maybe 7…10 days tops? So maybe, one of you could stop me. Maybe. Well! Let's see. Clocks ticking, guys!"

Sam and Jack stared at each other for a moment before Sam lunged for the blade.*Jack only had to glance at Sam's eyes before he felt something very wrong… Jack lunged for Sam as he swept the small sword around and pierced himself through the chest. Jack heard a horrible sound. It took him a moment to realize it was him. Jack was screaming. Sam sagged forward against Jack as a blinding white light filled his body. Blood dribbled down his chin from his mouth and nose.

"Sam! Sam… no… no please." Jack whimpered and pawed at Sam. Sam's eyes were glazing over, the blinding light leaving them. Jack choked as he felt the exact moment Sam's heart stopped.

Next to him, Lucifer clicked his tongue. "Winchesters… such suicidal, noble beings…they disgust me." Jack sobbed and cradled Sam to his chest, willing Sam to take a breath. Blood pooled against Jack.

"Rest in peace, Bunk-buddy." Lucifer cooed, with a chuckle. Then Lucifer spat on Sam's still body. "Good riddance."

Jack's tears dripped down his face as he spun, yanking the Archangel blade out of Sam's body. Father and son slammed against each other, the blade slashing into Lucifer's shoulder. Lucifer roared in rage and pushed out a fist as his son, slamming the boy head first into the alter, the Archangel blade falling with a clatter on the opposite side of the room. Jack's skull cracked hard against the wood and tile. Jack scrambled to his feet and swayed before charging at Lucifer with a shout. Lucifer batted the boy aside and punched him in the side of the head hard. Jack crumpled and stayed down, his limbs shaking. Sam's body lay still several feet to his right, and it again gave him strength to stand. Jack leapt up, his head making the room spin.

Lucifer didn't even give him a chance, with another flick of his wrist, Jack was catapulted into the floor. Lucifer sprang on top of him, pinning him down before beginning to beat him. Punch after punch made the young man cry out. He squirmed and tried to get away but to no avail. Jack went limp, tears and blood mapping there way over his face.

Just as he thought, "I am going to die", a new blinding light filled the room. Dean stood tall before the closed doors, black shadowed wings extending behind him. A glistening angel blade in one arm and the Archangel blade at his feet, blood dripping from it steadily. Dean's eyes returned to normal and Lucifer got off of Jack, sneering.

"Michael…" Lucifer snarled. But Dean didn't seem to be listening. His eyes were locked onto Sam's still form, a puddle of blood surrounded his chest and his face already turning blue. Dean swiveled his gaze to Jack, laying badly injured on the floor several feet from Sam. His eyes hardened and his face turned to stone.

"You BASTARD!" then Dean lunged, snatching up the Archangel blade.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* "That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet!"

"Look around you, man. Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say 'yes' in a heartbeat." * 5x04

*"Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win." * 5x04

* "Reports are flooding in – a 7.6 earthquake in Portland, 8.1 in Boston, more in Hong Kong, Berlin, and Tehran. The U.S.G.S. has no explanation but says to expect a six-figure death toll." 5x23

When Dean/Michael and Lucifer clashed mid-air, Dean was stunned for half a second when the church exploded. Wood, concrete and metal blowing into the sky. Dean swept up a fist and smashed it into Lucifer's face. The crack of thunder resonating with the hit. Lucifer brought up a leg and slammed it into Dean's stomach. Dean landed hard on the ground in a crouch, the ground shaking under his hands and feet. With a beat of giant wings, he met Lucifer half way. Rage and sorrow forced him on, as he gave Jack coverage to drag Sam's body away from the fight. Lucifer pulled at him, kicking and dodging, swords drawn and clashing. With each resounding ring of the blades, electricity charged the air. Sparks flew and fire danced along Dean's wings.

Then, Lucifer was rising up. Blasting a hole through what was left of the ceiling before, flying through it. Dean didn't hesitate to fly after him. He brought up his two blades and swung at Lucifer as they met in the sky above the land. Blinding light filled the sky as Lucifer showed off… the Light-bearer's opalized white wings beating behind him. Dean only had to focus for a second before he too was releasing power. Golden waves of grace exploded out and rained down, the shimmering wings ripping into existence. Lucifer glared hard and shot at him. His wing beat immediately building up a tornado that danced to the ground and began to eat it's way across the land. Thunder clouds built around them in a vortex.

As they again, met in mid air, another angel was frantically flying towards them. The whirlwind of the clashing Archangels proved to be too much for the angel and the angel fell back. The angel's trench coat snapping in the wind. Panicked blue eyes locked onto Dean.

Dean finally got the upper hand and grabbed Lucifer around the waist. Together they slammed into the ground and blew a crater into the Earth's unsteady crust, sending rippling quakes through the ground. Lucifer shrieked in Enochian and his wings beat at Dean. Dean swung down his blades for the killing blow, but suddenly Lucifer kicked out, flying free of Deans reach. The angels glared for a moment before rushing back into the sky. Smoke turning the sky grey and gritty as the angels tangled. Black forms burst from the ground, demons. They circled around the tussling angels before spreading out around them.

The angels sent blasts of energy at each other. Dean being extra careful for the humans and single angel rushing under them. He could see Bobby carrying Sam's body to the Impala and Castiel cradling Jack against him. He flew farther away from them before taking another swipe at the devil. Wind blew as clouds collected around them, spreading around the world. The angels twisted together, swords clashing and roars of rage rumbling like thunder. Dean could hear the Impala roar to life under them and Dean sighed in relief, mentally thanking them for getting out now. Dean didn't know how long the fight lasted before it began to get light, the sun peering over the horizon line, almost hesitantly. Rain poured down in torrents, shinning in the light.

Then he spotted smaller black wings beating sporadically, hardly off the ground. Castiel was working hard to get to Dean, panic on his face. The sopping wet angel was having a very hard time getting off the ground due to his wet feathers and the high winds. For the first time, Dean could see that Castiel really was hardly older than a fledgling. Michael and Lucifer's wings were full, thick and massive, compared to Castiel's rather fluffy, ruffled ones.

"No Cas!" Dean shouted down to Castiel. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Castiel shouted back. He flapped harder and finally gained altitude. The wind buffered him but he kept flying as best as he could.

"Oh how sweet. Baby Castiel ready to play with the big boys!" Lucifer sneered. Castiel snarled and tucked himself next to Dean's right wing, his angel blade gripped in his hand.

"Cas… get out of here." Dean tried again, his tone almost pleading.

"Oh… let me give y'all a moment, I guess." Lucifer covered his eyes, peeking between his fingers.

Dean sighed angrily, before looking over at the smaller man. "Cas. Don't do this. You will get hurt out here. I can't lose you too."

"I'll be fine, Dean. I can't stand to lose you either. We will go down together if we must." Castiel demanded.

"Can I look now? Are y'all done with the fare well?" Lucifer's snide remarks making Dean shake in rage.

"Let's do this." Dean snarled. Then, with a clap of thunder, the Archangels met in the air again.

Castiel shot up past them and began to track Lucifer's movements, ready to tackle the fallen Archangel. Suddenly, the demons sprang into the fray, tearing at Castiel. Castiel howled in pain as one demon grabbed his wings and crumpled them in. Dean swallowed hard and forced himself to focus, slashing the Archangel blade down to Lucifer. Black feathers fluttered to the ground as Castiel's wings were mauled by the demons. Bright light shot through the demons as heaven sent a weak smiting on the demons. But it was enough, sending the demons scattering.

Lucifer got in a slash through Dean's hand grasping the Archangel blade and to Dean's horror, his hand fell, still grasping the blade.

"No!" Dean cried out. He tried to grab the blade, dropping his other blade in the process, now that he only had one and a half hands. Castiel made a grab for the falling blade, grasping the angel blade and managing to kick the Archangel blade out of Lucifer's grasp. Castiel yelped as Lucifer slashed downward with his angel blade, catching Castiel down his wings and back. Castiel twisted and tossed the blade to Dean who landed on Lucifer's back, slamming the blade straight through.

Lucifer roared, holding onto Castiel as the angels began to fall. Dean fought Lucifer's hold on Castiel, in a panic. They were falling fast, straight down into flooded asphalt. Castiel's panicked cries cutting through Dean like razors. Dean could feel Michael's Grace, healing his wounds and Dean's now fully formed hands pulled the blade free of Lucifer's back. Then he plunged it in again and again, then turned to Lucifer's left wing before severing it. Lucifer released Castiel just as the ground closed in on them, twisting to get Dean off of him, howling in pain. Dean grabbed Castiel and flapped his wings hard. But he only managed to slow their fall. Lucifer slammed down hard, in a flaming ball. The road melted and exploded as he crashed, water evaporating in a hiss. Dean held Castiel close and they landed only slightly gentler.

Castiel panted and shook against Dean before he pushed away, watching Lucifer's smoldering crater. Dean stood and waited as well, blood caking his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Dean didn't have time to bring up the angel blade as Lucifer soared out of the hole. Blood covered the angel and the demons swarmed him in a black fog, making it impossible to see Lucifer as he suddenly appeared right in front of Dean. Dean would have been killed if not for Castiel's wing that shot out to cover him. The Archangel Blade glistened in Lucifer's hand, ice lapping at the blade. Castiel's wing steamed before severing where the blade sliced through it, blood stained the black feathers. Feathers fell and Castiel shouted out before Dean brought up his blade and swung at the devil. Lucifer dodged and thruster the Archangel blade up at Dean, cutting into his arm. Dean grunted and swung again, the angels slashing at each other. Castiel desperately fought against the hoard of demons. His severe injuries slowing him down, till finally, two demons crushed him to the ground. Castiel's cry of agony made Dean turn, exposing his back and wings.

"Not Cas! Not Cas too!" Dean cried out in his head.

Lucifer plunged the Archangel blade towards Dean's back. But before the blade slashed through Dean's chest, a great shield of grace appeared before Dean. The shield gave Dean enough time to dodge as the blade faltered through the grace. All beings froze and looked around for the newest addition to the fight. Dean's face broke into a huge grin, Castiel managed a pained smile and Lucifer's jaw dropped.

"Hey, Dee."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Previously on Supernatural

Mary cradled Jack against her chest, rocking him gently while Bobby tore down the road. Sam was laid out in the back seat, still and cold. Against her, Jack was sobbing. His blood stained Mary's blouse. Rain beat at the Impala. Castiel was flying above them, turning any dangerous thing away from them. Be it a stray demon, tornado or lightning strike.

Mary sat in a stunned silence. She could lose all of her boys today. They could all die today. This fight was a Biblical End of Days milestone. Jack lay against her so badly injured. From what her hands could tell her, he had a bad case of Flail Chest and a broken jaw. Possibly a cracked cheek bone… hatred poured into Mary as she watched Jack's chest move so oddly. How anyone could do this to their own child, she would never know. But given it was the devil…

She kissed Jack's hair as they pulled into the garage. She turned just long enough to watch Castiel close the garage door between them. He was going to help Dean, that much was certain.

Bobby dragged Sam out of the car and pulled him up into his arms before making the trek into the Bunker. Mary followed, helping Jack limp along with her. As they entered the main room of the Bunker, Bobby stiffened. Jack's head came up and Mary cursed. A blinding ball of light was hovering above the war room table. Faint wings beating slowly.

The being sprang up as they entered and it fluttered over to Sam's body. Bobby dropped Sam with a start when Sam suddenly gasped, drawing in a deep breath.

"Sam!" Mary yelled, Jack made a stunned sound around his swollen up jaw.

Sam looked around before his eyes landed on the bright being. He cocked his head like he was listening, his mouth hanging open, a stunned look on his face. He looked to Jack, Mary and Bobby before struggling to his feet.

With a deep breath, Sam said, "Yes."

Sam was bathed in light, as the being entered Sam's body. Then, with careful steps, Sam settled a hand on Jack's head, the boy's injuries disappearing under the touch.

"Thanks Sam… Gabriel…" Jack smiled softly.

"Alright. Sammy, let's go save Dean-o and Feathers. The Rest of you? Don't leave this Bunker. Things are going to get bad." Gabriel/Sam turned away. "Ready for this Sammy? Yeah I thought so."

For a moment, wings echoed around them before Sam disappeared.


	5. Final Chapter

Chapter 5- Final Chapter!

A flicker of fear passed Lucifer's face before Michael/Dean lunged. Gabriel/Sam pulled the demons off of the gravely injured angel, his brow crinkled in concern. Castiel looked up at Sam/Gabriel feeling only relief.

"Brother." Castiel rasped, not quite sure who he was talking to. Castiel slowly pulled his mangled wings to his side with a wince before pulling himself up with the offered arm. Gabriel/Sam gently ran a hand over Castiel's wings, temporarily patching them up.

"Cas, why did you come here?" Sam scolded, smoothing the ruffled, crooked feathers.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "It's a Winchester thing, Right? Jumping into a battle you don't expect to win?"

Sam laughed before spreading spectacular silver and brown wings. Together the Archangel and the smaller angel pulled each other up, Sam's wings helping Castiel gain altitude. Above them, Lucifer and Dean were tangled together, a new ferocious twist to their fight. Water was pouring from the sky, several inches filling the craters and fault lines around them.

Dean split off from Lucifer to fly next to his brother, his eyes glowing with Grace and adrenaline. "Heya, Sammy!"

The two Archangels and Castiel soared up and up before they swept around the Devil. A new spin to the fight had demons swooping around them. Dean almost found it funny, how quickly it was over after that. Castiel fought off the demons, Sam as a distraction and Dean went behind the Devil and plunged the Archangel blade straight through Lucifer's chest. Lucifer crashed to the ground once more. Brilliant wings burnt into the ground around him. The demons shrieked and disappeared. The ground quieted and the storms slowed. Sam turned to Dean, silver and gold feathers brushing together. Castiel panted next to them, Lucifer's dead body far below.

"We did it." Sam's voice shook. The three brothers beamed at each other, then Dean groaned suddenly.

"We had a deal! No!" Dean shouted, shaking his head. Gabriel snatched control of Sam, forcing him back and grabbing Castiel's arm. Dean stiffened…but no that wasn't Dean.

"Michael." Gabriel hissed, using Sam's mouth.

Michael gazed around for a moment before smirking at Sam/Gabriel and Castiel. "Thanks for the suit."

Then without another word, he disappeared. Castiel and Sam/Gabriel turned to each other, horrified.

"No! DEAN!" Castiel cried out, his wings flapping harder than they should, with his injuries. Gabriel pulled Castiel to him and listened as Sam screamed in his head and Castiel screamed in his arms.


End file.
